1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward the field of portable seat cushions and storage devices, and more particularly to a backpack with an integrated seat device which is used to transport articles to a spectator event and then used as a cushion device during the event.
2. Art Background
It is common for people attending spectator events to carry personal articles to the event in order to make the event more enjoyable. These articles may include food, programs, wallets, sun protection lotion, glasses, binoculars, cameras, warm clothes, and blankets as well as other miscellaneous items. Furthermore, spectators are often required to sit for long periods of time while watching the sporting event. Since stadium seats are often hard and uncomfortable, a spectator may desire to bring a cushion in an effort to provide comfortable sitting for extended hours.
In the past, some designers have attempted to deal with this problem by providing a portable seat cover that may be carried to a spectator event and laid on top of the seat. The seat cover included a storage pouch which usually hung down in front of the seat adjacent to a users legs. Although this combination seat cushion, backpack carrying device was accessible to the spectator during the event, the placement of the device could interfere with the spectators freedom of movement and also with other people who were walking by. Furthermore, because of the placement and limited size of the storage compartment, it often was not big enough to hold all of a spectators personal articles, such as the articles mentioned previously. Moreover, some combination seat cushion and storage compartment devices were placed on a seat without adequate securement of the device to the seat. When a spectator stood up and down, the device might not remain stationary.
Other prior art seat cushion-tote bag devices are unfoldable into a seat cover and include internal pouches for carrying liquid refreshments. Although the devices may not have had the problem of interfering with a spectator's or other person's freedom of movement, the devices had the disadvantage that the devices must be carried with one hand. This reduced the availability of the user's hands for other more important needs. Some devices with a shoulder strap were not designed to keep the storage compartment away from the front of a person, and thus could interfere with the person's activities while the device was being transported to and from a sporting event. Furthermore, the device's pouch was not big enough to hold all of the user's desired articles.